Mommy's little rascal
by AnoditeCat
Summary: If someone ask you 'who the most troublemaker' they say Nara. If they ask you 'who is the that rascal' they say that's Gia. Gia is the rascal but Gray love her for who she is because she'll always be Mommy's little rascal. Another Fairy Tail mpreg story. A story between Gia and Gray. An Mother/Daughter relationship


**AC: hey everyone I made another one-shot today and this one is even funnier than before  
**

**Dark AC: yep so enjoy everyone**

**Evil AC: because this story will make you laugh**

* * *

Gia sighs as she laid her head on the table. She blinks her eyes in boredom before raising her head and looks at the ceiling.

Ever since her parents went on the mission with her Godmothers, she has nothing better to do, well she has her sister but Nara is too busy helping Lisanna with the grocery. She groans in frustration.

She lay her head back down on the table with her arms under her chin. She blew her bangs away from her eyes before looking around the room. As she looked around, her eyes laid onto a big pot and cake frosting on the counter.

She continued to stare as plans start to form inside her head before a wicked smirk appears on her face. She snickers as she jump off the chair, walked over the counter, grab the items and walked away without being noticed. She walked upstairs as her smirk began to turn into a full-blown grin.

As she disappear from sight, Lisanna came back only to find the pot and cake frosting "what the…where did those things go?"

* * *

Gia put the pot down which is now filled with boil water before smirking. She grabs the red frosting, took the cap off and squeezes the frosting in the pot. The water starts to turn red from the icing, thus looking a little slimy.

She smiles before adding the blue icing. She grins before picking up the wooden spoon and stirring the frosting together. The icing began to turn into purple, Gia chuckles before adding yellow while she's still stirring with the spoon "eww that's nasty." She said as the color turn brown. She glances at the green frosting with an odd look on her face "I wonder." Gia muttered before adding green.

The result from the color mix with others was nasty and gross. Gia's eyes widen in shocked as the color turn into an ugly, nasty shade of brown "if I didn't know better…it looks like poop." She said before grinning evilly "that's perfect."

* * *

Gia came downstairs with the pot in her hands. She looked around to makes sure no one is noticing her before walking towards the table. She put it down before running towards the counter, grabs the lid, running back and putting it on the pot.

She smiles as she cross her arms. Gia's plan was to make something so gross that everyone will puke in disgust. Gia stares at the pot for a moment before a wicked grin appears on her face.

She went towards the counter, grabs some milk and going back. She opens the cap, pours the milk into the pot before going back and grabs some jelly as she put down the milk. She picks up the spoon, open the can and scoops some jelly before putting into the pot. Next she grabs some eggs, crack them on the pot and putting them in the pot before grabbing some butter and put it in the pot.

Gia hums in thought before snapping her fingers and put some ketchup in the pot then some mustard, some peanut butter and finally some mayonnaise. She giggles as she stirs the contents in the pot before closing it, put the spoon away and sat down on the stool "now all I need to do is wait."

* * *

"You did what?" Nara asked her twin.

Gia smirks "I put some stuff inside that pot to make it look gross, so all I need is someone to notice it."

"Well you might get one because here comes Mrs. Erza."

"And godmother Lucy with our parents." Gia and Nara stares at the group who had just walked in.

"Ah it's so glad to be back." Natsu said happily. They had came back from the mission and were finally home. Natsu felt bad for leaving his two princesses but he knows that they're good hand.

Gray on the other hand was excited to be home. While they were on the mission, he became worried about his kids but Natsu told they're fine so he calm down. Now that they back, he gets to play with his daughters.

"Mommy, Daddy." Natsu and Gray glance at their daughters and smiled. Both parents walked up to them and pick them up.

"Hi my little snowflake." Gray kisses Gia's cheek while Natsu nuzzles Nara's face.

"Did you miss us my little spitfire." Natsu said.

"Yes." The girls giggle before they heard a yell. Everyone in the guild glance at Lucy who is staring at the pot in disgust.

Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Natsu and Gray with their daughters, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel and Wendy went to Lucy and frown.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Wendy asks.

Lucy point at the pot as everyone looks inside and cringed in disgust. Erza cover her mouth "what the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Lucy said.

Soon everyone in the guild came to see what's going on before their face turn into disgust.

"Okay whoever did this is sick." Gajeel said.

Gia jump down and got on the table before walking to the pot. She sticks her finger in there making everyone gasp minus her sister before taking it out. She put her finger in her mouth, thus hearing them telling her to take it out.

Gia pull it out and giggles "you guys are stupid." She looks at everyone "poop taste good." She grabs her godmother's head and slams her head into the pot.

Lucy frail her arms before Gia lets go of her head and scream. Levy grabs some tissue and ran to Lucy.

"Gia why you do that?" Gray asks.

"You guys are stupid." Gia said "it just frosting mix together with eggs, milk, jelly, peanut butter, butter, ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard in one pot."

Everyone stares at Gia in shock minus Nara who jump down and high-five her twin "WHAT."

"Gia made that stuff as a prank." Nara answered.

"And you fell for it." Gia grins "suckers."

Lucy growls in anger "you little rascal."

"I know but I'm mommy's little rascal." Gia glance at her mother "right mommy?"

Gray went towards her and kisses her nose "yep you're mommy's little rascal."

Gia smiles while Nara put Happy, Carla and Pantherlily in the pot. She turns to her twin and laugh, thus making everyone laugh as the cats now covered in gross stuff.

Gia surely is Mommy's little rascal.

* * *

**AC: well that's is everyone  
**

**Dark AC: another one is a success**

**Evil AC: so thanks for reading**

**Nara&Gia: and don't forget to review everyone**

**AC: bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**Nara&Gia: bye bye**


End file.
